Ezra's Crate Day
Ezra's Crate Day is the 33rd episode in the series. Plot Synopsis With the vampire children slain, Mite retrieved Redd from outside of the ship while Wake looked for Nedra. Redd was unconscious until Eloy used the last bit of his aura of vitality spell to heal her. Coughing up blood and regained consciousness. After drinking another health potion her head cleared and they moved on to where Wake was. Wake found himself standing in front of yet another sealed door. Wake tried to open the door, but felt something pull back on it. It took out his magic key to unlock it. The door knob and lock was made of a small gargoyle. Wake tried to stick the key into the gargoyle’s mouth, but it bit down blocking the key. Lancy stated he could feel a keyhole, but was being blocked. The door had more runes on it, this time shocking anyone who tried to enter. It shocked Wake twice in the process of trying to get in. Redd and Roc went to study the runes. Redd noticed something and looked inside of her spell book. It was theorized that only of the vampires on the ship may enter it. Mite took out a small coffin that contained the undead goblin child. While discussing plans to have Redd use mage hand to puppeteer the child Eloy told the gargoyle that the kid need to get in there and they were helping him. The gargoyle agreed and swung open causing people to just stare at Eloy. Inside of the room was a hunched over in a hooded lab coat and Nedra sealed in a block of Ice. He turned to them seeing that it was not the blood starved children. He was in a plague doctor’s mask with lampreys wiggling out where the breathing apparatus hoses should be. He carried a staff with a large clawed hand. Ezra tried to threaten him to give up Nedra or else. He was ignored by the hunched over humanoid and he just looked over the group instead. He told them he should thank them for erasing so many mistake of their sect. He note of the Ashdrakes and started to talk. Wake decided to jump kick the man in his face, but passed right through him. He chuckled at this and continued to speak. He noted Redd and spoke of her order. She shrunk a little at this and Eloy cast silence on him in fear he might say something red doesn’t want out. The man stretched the orb on top of his staff and waved before disappearing. Wake went to Nedra’s side to start melting the ice she was trapped in. The ice melted quicker than expected and Nedra fell on top of Wake. Ezra saw that she was breathing, but was very cold to the touch. Roc and Mite looked her over trying to find if she okay. Due to her being a tiefling they were limited what test they could run on her. Ezra asked Mite if there was anyway he could look at him since he hadn’t been feeling good since opening that chest. To this request Mite punched the half elf in the stomach causing him to vomit up a lamprey which Roc swiftly set fire too. The party started to search and raid the room for good. They found the scrying orb that was being used to project that man. It was handed over to Mite and Roc. They also gained several illegal tech items they could be sold for a high price so long as the navy doesn’t find them with it. They started to gather their things and head outside of the ship. Roc mentioned he heard of a comedy trio that the navy has been keeping an eye on for a while. He went on to say that Ava Lo has spoken very highly of Ezra. He also agreed not mention Redd’s order to her anyone. As they approached the Yeldin Eloy noticed a group of people from their ship taking stuff off of the Ashdrake’s ship stealing things. Wake was enthralled was asking for Mite and Roc’s autograph’s. Eloy got Ezra’s attention of the fact that the crew was ransacking the vampire hunter’s ship. Ezra made an excuse and ran toward the ship. He dashed onto the deck and started to demand that they put the stuff they stole back. Onslow was holding a holy relic looking grapeshot. He threw it at Ezra going over his head and landing on Grammy. As she started to get to her feet Onslow pointed at Ezra. Ezra tried to defuse the situation while also stressing how bad them stealing from the Ashdrake ship is. Grammy pulled out the grapeshop and fell down face first. Poliffi and Pliskin came up with another crate of stolen goods. Ezra in a panic told them of the their current alliance with the Ashdrake and demanded that they started to put the stuff back. After leaving Grammy a healing potion Ezra ran off to distract them. He told Roc and Mite that there was accident and they don’t want guest to be onboard. Meanwhile Poliffi and Pliskin could be heard Eloy, Wake, and Nedra went back to the ship. Roc offered Ezra a trip down to their ship, to which Ezra could not think of a reason to turn that down. Back on the Yeldin Eloy and Wake found Grammy in a pool of her own blood. Wake gave her some of the metal they found in the ship and she used that to fix herself. He took Nedra down below to find risf. He spotted Onslow cowering in a corner as Grammy walked past. Wake knocked on Risf’s door getting a horrifying voice beckoning him to come in. Wake entered to see Risf in a meditation pose with his eye glowing a deep color. He snapped out of it hearing Nedra was not feeling well. Wake asked what Risf was doing. He said he was speaking with Vexkor again. His acolytes was on his way. Risf told them he wished to be called “Joe Massacre” and road on a nightmare that could travel on water. Wake laughed at the name. Risf looked over Nedra and noticed his blood was almost frozen. He told Wake Nedra should do anything too physical or demanding for the next few days. Wake left Nedra with Risf shutting the door behind with as Risf went back to speak with the death god. On the Ashdrake ship Ezra was being shown around. He was freaking out a little seeing Poliffi trying to hide behind the crates. He tried to keep their attention to them as Pliskin and Poliffi was trying to get out. Roc offered them a barrel of the grapeshots the crew already stole. Ezra had a close call as Mite heard something and went to explore and caught a mouse. Ezra exhaled seeing the two members of his crew jumping out of a window. The group headed back over to the Yeldin to see Wake feeding the mimic ship the rest of the metal he collected on the ship. Mite and Roc awed at the ship eating things. Wake took out the grapeshot that crushed Grammy and feed that to Yeldin as well. Mite wonders how he got that so fast. Wake simply implied it must have been a misfire of some sort. Mite and Roc became more confused when the subject changed to Risf being able to speak with Vexkor. Mite and Roc wanted to speak with Risf if at all possible. Heading down the ship they encountered Pliskin and Poliffi. Poliffi was quick to introduce herself and promote her sister’s business as the remaining stolen create were behind them. Ezra was quick to move along to Risf’s room. After entering the room they saw a spectral form of him was leaving his chest. After coming to Risf explained he was practicing a new prayer and ability. Risf demonstrated that he could now touch someone with his darken scale side and not pull out their soul. After giving Risf a high five Wake heard a weird voice in his head to not make fun of a people and was given a vision of Joe. Roc was concerned earing of Risf’ intent to become a god, but felt no melic in his action. He wished to steak with Risf further. Ezra was concerned with reputation he had heard the Ashdrake’s had with some people. Roc assured him that while his brothers’ motive and action can be unsevery he does only want to do right by the world. The two crews traded emblems as proof of their alliance before splitting ways. Mite and Roc took the sealed goblin child with them as Frits Ashdrake would be able to get some information out of him. As the Ashdrake ship left it fired a barrage of grapeshots at the Rumblood ship setting it ablaze. With the adventure complete Ezra turned to Poliffi asking why she was there again due to having such a long day. She admitted wanting a ride as the fog get her lost. Wake used his navigation to determined where they were. Poliffi wanted to take a ride to Eburkal. It would be a two week trip Ezra offered her one of the spare rooms. He did however ask that she pulled her weight while on board. She offered to pay for her stay instead. After some failed negotiating on Ezra part she paid two fifty in gold and was on her way. After reviewing their supply they decided to take travel to the neutral trading port of Rite. Wake and Pliskin started to move the ship through the group of islands wanting to avoid the open waters. Ezra and Gulfur worked together to see if Ezra’s alchemy jug could reproduce the substance Yt produces through its skin to make more of their magic drug “Hyt”. While the jug did produce something he was not the same as Yt’s substance. Ezra started to see elvish words on the walls telling him to consume in moderation and beware of the she beast. Gulfur slapped him awake. Ezra told Gulfur of what he saw. Gulfur took some as well. His eyes started to change color as foam came from his mouth and started to shake. Ezra called for help bring Eloy and Wake down. Wake mimicking Mite’s skill punched the dwarf in the gut. Gulfur started to spit up blood. Eloy cast a healing word on him to bring him out of his state. Gulfur came too historical about a mountain with a face coming down at them. Wake shrugged it off as him just being really high. The sounds of what almost sounds of gunfire could be heard above them. Wake went above deck to see stormy weather. Manta rays were jumping out of the sea. Wake could make out the rays were saying to flee and run away that it was coming. Pliskin was having trouble guiding the boat in this chopping waves. Onslow and Skrung were on the deck taking aim at the fleeing sea creatures. Ezra trying to peer into the darkness. What looked like a giant figure could be seen off in the distance. As the figure got closer it’s huge size became more clear. Skrung freak out realizing that it was a storm giant. Eloy started playing his bagpipes with the aid of the horn gifted to them. The giant started to kneel down scooping a barnacle covered hand down. It’s beard tangled with trees and ships splashed down on the water. Eloy was hit by a massive wave caused by this and was sent backwards. He tried to regain composer and continue to play. The giant’s started to frown when Eloy was forced to stop playing by the wave. She scooped his hand under them to bring the ship up. Appearances * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Gulfur Flaegurr * Joe Massacre * Nedra * Mite * Onslow Green * Pliskin Hark * Poliffi * Redd * Risf * Roc Ashdrake * Skrung * Wake * Yeldin Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}